mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternity (novel)
Alternity (sometimes called Mercury Rising: Alternity or Alternity: A Novel) is a novel based off the original Mercury Rising, but follows a story set in an alternate world, where Martin and Jenny Lynch struggle to reunite their family after Simon is brutally murdered. Plot Summary In a world where much is different, where different decisions have been made, where technology has advanced at a greater pace, and where even the very ground under the feet of those who inhabit it is different, it will be the choices of those people that decide the direction of the future and the fates of those around them. One of these choices was made not so long ago, and the man who made it is willing to face its consequences by destroying the life of another. The date is June 6, 1997. It starts out like any other day in Chicago for autistic nine year-old Simon Lynch, innocent and completely oblivious to the events about to overtake him... At approximately 9:04 a.m. Eastern time, Simon is brutally struck down in his own room by a sniper’s bullet, shattering the lives of his parents, Martin and Jenny. But no sooner is Simon’s blood spilled than his older brother Peter reappears after six years of absence, with a potential ray of hope for his mourning parents: Charles Byrnes, the founder and CEO of United Global Industries, the world’s most powerful corporation, holds a closely guarded secret, one that could at last return peace and joy to the Lynch family. But, when Peter narrowly escapes another assassin, Martin and Jenny begin to wonder if this secret is worth the pain of losing their last child. Byrnes, realizing that his secret may be compromised, orders the Lynches eliminated - forcing the family to find what allies they can, in the form of two outcast and discredited FBI agents, and the very same government agency that may have killed Simon, to finally discover the shocking truth and depth of what Byrnes has hidden from the world... Chapters Prologue - The Days 1. Curiosity 2. Fragility 3. Shattered 4. To Life and Back 5. Waste From Gain 6. Offer to Worry 7. Forever in a Day 8. Ignition Point 9. Ladder 10. In and Out 11. To Die is Gain 12. The Secret 13. Degrees of Uncertainty 14. Treading the Deep 15. Missing & Cold 16. The Bait is Laid 17. What Could Have Been, What Is 18. The Teeth of the Beast 19. Conduct Unbecoming 20. The Man 21. Tears of Blood 22. Formality 23. Kept Down 24. On the Run 25. Demeanor 26. Windows to the World 27. The Sixth 28. Parent's Prerogative 29. Her Children 30. The Table 31. Justice Met Epilogue - The Here and Now Notes Trivia * Alternity is the first in a trilogy of novels set in this alternate universe, eventually tying in with the plot of The Series: Season 8. The storyline is set to conclude in Mercury Rising: The Eighth Day, the first and only crossover novel. Category:Books Category:Alternity Category:Alternate Universe